<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crave You by supercooper116</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955636">Crave You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercooper116/pseuds/supercooper116'>supercooper116</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bokuaka - Freeform, Bokuto x Akaashi, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Tension, akaashi x bokuto - Freeform, crave you, cy - Freeform, supercooper116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:20:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercooper116/pseuds/supercooper116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A story where Akaashi is a simple, simple person and cries while listening to sad Mitski songs just like the rest of us.</p>
<p>(And he also has a raging crush on Bokuto, of course.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji &amp; Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crave You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>these might take a bit to push out, ty for ur patience :D !!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prologue</p>
<p>	Akaashi was a simple person.<br/>
He liked his coffee in the mornings, and he liked his TV shows on the weekends, he liked to read his books and scroll through social media late at night.<br/>
He seemed inexplicably ordinary, at least that’s what he’d been trying to convince himself.<br/>
See, he was not normal, he was not ordinary, ‘nor simple.<br/>
His entire life was not simple, in fact it was all too complex, and he didn’t quite understand why. He didn’t quite understand why he attracted so much attention, he didn’t find himself particularly attractive. He tried to, very hard, in fact. He spent a lot of hours just staring into the mirror, but all he got for his troubles was some burning eyes and even more confusion. He stopped staring in the mirror after that day, it made him a tad bit uncomfortable.<br/>
But it was beyond that, because beyond the confusion and the burning eyes, there was always one person. One person that could in an instant brighten Akaashi’s day, could make his heart race, make his face heat up, make him smile and laugh, and even more.<br/>
And that person is: Bokuto.<br/>
Oh lord.<br/>
Where do we even begin?<br/>
Let’s try your average monday morning.<br/>
… </p>
<p>	Akaashi sipped his coffee at the kitchen counter, sitting atop a chocolate brown stool as he flipped through his book. He studied the words on the pages, he should be reading the book for history, but it seemed a tad bit boring compared to this. He turned the page, leaning further into the book as he felt a familiar warmth creep up onto his face. He shouldn’t be reading this before school, but that didn’t matter, this was definitely more interesting than history.<br/>
He felt the hint of a smile come across his face as he reached the end of the paragraph, his eyes traveled down. He coughed a bit, these types of literature always managed to catch him off guard one way or another. He continued to the next paragraph. Akaashi bit his lip as he let out a shaky breath, about to turn to the next page- when suddenly his phone buzzed rather loudly. He jumped and audibly yelped, remember children, always be aware of your surroundings when reading certain genres. And, yes, granted he didn’t really need to be on account of him living alone- but that wasn’t the point!<br/>
He set the book down the book with a sigh, grabbing his phone and opening his text messages. He picked up his cup of coffee by the handle and took another sip. Well jeez that ruined the whole mood he had going, thanks a lot, friends. He scanned the screen for any unread messages, he had a total of five. Must be a lucky day, get it? Because his team number is-<br/>
He grumbled as he opened the groupchat, the first three notifications were from one of his online friends that messages him at ungodly hours of the night, then followed by one goodnight message from Bokuto, and finally the one that had just spooked him.. The groupchat.<br/>
As per usual, one message triggered another, and then three more, followed by another twenty, and bam soon you’ve got hundreds if not thousands of notifications going off every second and Akaashi was not about to have that. Today seemed to be different though, apparently there had been some super secret special plan to do a video call today and Akaashi was not informed of this whatsoever.<br/>
He was not about to join a video call with a book about sex sitting on his kitchen counter.<br/>
However, pretty soon he seemed to be the only one not in the call- even Bokuto was in it! Oh Bokuto, the things he could convince Akaashi to do. Akaashi sighed and grumbled again, ruffling his hair a bit as he set up a makeshift stand with some books and a fruit bowl. And please do not ask him how on earth he got that sort of set up to work, but he did.<br/>
He set up his spotify, ‘we fell in love in october’ playing quietly in the background. And after incessant begging from his teammates he finally pressed the join button. A few hellos and good mornings were exchanged, but soon Akaashi just blocked it all out as he went back to his book, turning up his music ever so slightly<br/>
This would be a lot better if he didn’t have to have been bothered in the middle of such a good part, he’d have to reread this chapter again later for the full effect. He’d done that a few times over the past few days, finding small things to make excuses for rereading certain parts. Silly things, things like ‘My bed was too uncomfortable.’ or ‘The neighbors were too loud.’ when in fact the neighbors were out for the night, and it had just been the occasional bark from their dog at the dog across the street. It happened maybe once or twice, and Akaashi hadn’t even really noticed till it was over. Although this time he actually had a decent excuse, and an amazing chapter he was reading for the first time, and- oh Jesus, someone is talking to him again.<br/>
“Hm?” Akaashi turned to his phone, pausing his music.<br/>
Konoha laughed a bit, “I said what are you reading?”<br/>
Oh, great! This question, Akaashi always loved this question because it always came up at the most convenient of times!<br/>
“Oh- I- uh-” Akaashi stammered and struggled through his words, “Erm, it’s a uh- the- I-I can’t say.” Why the hell did he say that.<br/>
“Oh, why?” Komi looked confused, “You reading something gorey?”<br/>
“..No, not exactly.” He nervously smiled, looking away. He heard ‘Michelle’ begin to quietly play. Dammit, why did there always have to be talking during the good songs.<br/>
Konoha gave him an unamused look, “You’re reading something super depressing like Moby-Dick again, aren’t you?”<br/>
“N-No! Of course not! That was last week's read..” Akaashi looked down and played with his hands awkwardly, he was not about to tell them what he was reading.<br/>
“You know what?!” Akaashi suddenly raised his voice, “How about someone else talks about what they’re reading, hm?” He laughed loudly, it was extremely awkward.<br/>
“Oh, well, I could!” Bokuto grinned.<br/>
Akaashi let out a relieved sigh, “That’d be great, Bokuto-san, thank you.” Akaashi fixed his violet bottom-rimmed reading glasses, preparing to go back to his own book once everyone was distracted.<br/>
“Yeah sure whatever.” Konoha rolled his eyes, allowing himself to get distracted.<br/>
Akaashi let his mind melt again, ‘Bubble Gum’ had begun to play, he was conflicted on the song- but it was still calming enough.<br/>
And oh boy, this part was really good. He stuffed his face further into the book, trying to hide his small smile and lightly flushing face. He gripped onto the book tighter, turning the page. He let out a small giggle, probably a mistake considering everyone could hear him right now.<br/>
He could vaguely here someone begin to talk, in a drawn out way as if struggling to read something. As if someone trying to read a book title through a video call screen and- oh no.<br/>
“Trials Anatomy of..” Konoha squinted a bit.<br/>
Akaashi yelled, without really yelling words, he just yelled, and forced the book all the way down.<br/>
Onaga scoffed, “Oh my god Akaashi what are you reading it can’t possibly be this big of a deal-”<br/>
“-I-It is trust me! Just.. mind your own business or something, you guys would find it really boring anyways.” Akaashi huffed and looked back to the page.<br/>
Komi laughed and pressed something on his tablet, “Oh come on don’t just leave us at that, read us a sentence or something, you don’t even know if we’d find it boring.” He looked up to Akaashi, slinging his arm over behind his chair.<br/>
“Uh- okay…” Akaashi looked at where he was reading, was he really about to do this? He took a deep breath, but nothing came out.<br/>
“..Well?” Konoha waited, staring at him.<br/>
“I-I can’t do it, it’s too embarrassing okay?!” Akaashi huffed, “First you guys force me to join this dumb call and now I’m being peer pressured into reading a book, this is like arguably one of my lowest points.” He pouted to the phone where his friends could see him.<br/>
“But, Akaashi!” Bokuto finally spoke up again, he was busy working on some arts &amp; crafts project. “I love it when you read to me, it’s like I can actually understand the story.” He looked to the screen as if pleading.<br/>
“I don’t think you’d love this one.” Akaashi cringed at the thought, no way.<br/>
“You’re so boring, Jesus.” Konoha sighed dramatically.<br/>
Akaashi stuck his tongue out a bit before going back to reading once again, ah yes, another Sir Chloe song, ‘Walk You Home’ he believed it was called.<br/>
“Hey Akaashi?”<br/>
“Yes, Bokuto-san?”<br/>
“Are those new glasses?”<br/>
“Mhm.” Akaashi nodded.<br/>
“Cool, I really like them!” He grinned and jumped a bit in his seat.<br/>
“..Thank you.” Akaashi blushed, not only at the compliment, but because of this goddamn book oh my. This call had dragged on for long enough, right? He could surely leave by now, right?<br/>
“Oh.” Konoha mumbled as he stared at his phone.<br/>
“What, what is it?“ Komi looked up from his tablet.<br/>
“Wow, Akaashi, I didn’t know you were into this sort of stuff.“ Konoha smiled and laughed a bit.<br/>
“What are you talking about, Konoha.” He looked up with a glare.<br/>
“I googled the first part of the title I could see, and let me say, according to the Goodreads reviews, you’ve got some pretty good taste.” He had the most annoyingly satisfying grin plastered on his face, “I might even check it out for myself.”<br/>
“Oh don’t you dare, I am leaving this stupid thing right now I swear-” Akaashi mumbled to himself about to leave the call.<br/>
“I’m kidding, don't go!-”<br/>
Whatever.<br/>
Ugh.<br/>
Don’t care.<br/>
Not like it matters anyways.<br/>
Those dummies can just be late, not like I care, I don’t care.<br/>
Although Bokuto-san was quite nice as always.<br/>
Whatever<br/>
I’ll just blast Mitski later while I re-watch Titanic and eat takeout while I simultaneously cry my eyes out to cope.<br/>
Akaashi sighed and got up, grabbing his now thankfully silent phone and scrolling through it. He sat atop his counter, taking his last sip of coffee as he pressed ‘Add to Cart.’ After all, he was allowed to treat himself every now and then, right? He smiled as he stared at the screen for another moment, before letting his face fall to it’s usual resting one.<br/>
He stretched and headed for his room to grab his bag, having already gotten dressed when he woke up. He checked inside, seeing everything but one crucial part.<br/>
That damn history book, where did he put it again?<br/>
He grumbled as he searched his room, finally finding it hidden under a scarf that was laid on the floor. He tossed the scarf in his laundry bin and grabbed the book, stuffing it in his bag and slinging it across his shoulder. He stopped by his door to grab his navy blue sweater and just barely squeeze it into the corner of the bag.<br/>
He checked his phone, the call was still going, and school would be starting in ten minutes, what on earth were they thinking? Whatever, not his problem. He considered turning off his music, but decided against it as heard the next one begin to play. ‘Cloud 9’ Always managed to bring a smile to Akaashi’s face, maybe it was the upbeat tune, or the thought of Bokuto making him that happy, or perhaps it was something else entirely. But whatever the case Akaashi sure did love it.<br/>
He made his way to school, walking happily, spicing it up with a little skip every now and then.<br/>
… </p>
<p>	School was boring, but entertaining enough as always. Akaashi staring off out the window, seemingly aloof, as he internally smiled at his classmates jokes and shenanigans. Soon break came, and then another class, and oh god next class was history goddammit.<br/>
Akaashi actually liked history, oddly enough. But he wasn’t that interested in the topic they’d been discussing as of late. Besides, it was practically impossible to focus on history on account of one reason:<br/>
Bokuto.<br/>
Oh lord.<br/>
Where do we even begin?<br/>
At the very start of the year they sat next to each other by choice, and if they ever have freetime they do the same, but for most of the time they sat at opposite ends. Akaashi to the left, Bokuto to the right, Akaashi in the back Bokuto in the front, etc. However they recently had a seating change, and now they both sat next to the left. Akaashi’s only reprieve was that he got to look out the window, but how could he ever study history when he’d much rather study Bokuto?<br/>
Okay, albeit, that did sound a bit creepy, but it was all in good fun. They had a few times gotten in trouble for talking or passing notes, but for the most part Akaashi was too much of a mess to really have a proper conversation during class. There was one part that Akaashi really liked about it, though. Bokuto always complained about how books gave him headaches or that all the words on the page would overwhelm him and he couldn’t focus.<br/>
So they set up a system.<br/>
Akaashi would read to him, Bokuto would listen and take a few notes, but mostly it was just something they enjoyed doing together. And after that Akaashi would read to him more, he’d start automatically reading his books out loud when Bokuto was over, and he’d read a story before bed whenever they’d have a sleepover, when they got up for breakfast he’d usually read some comedy, the list goes on and on.<br/>
And that was all good fun, sure! But it was impossibly difficult to focus in class when Bokuto was next to him. He’d lean over and get all close to him to talk quietly, he’d do his stupid smile, he’d poke at Akaahi’s shoulder and laugh a little, he’d do his cute little leg bounces when he got a little bored, and all of that made it a horrendous challenge for Akaashi to even pretend to be listening.<br/>
Bokuto leaned over to Akaashi, oh no, this was what he was afraid of. He was already slightly.. Worked up from this morning, and this just made it worse.<br/>
“Hey.” Bokuto spoke quietly and gave him a little grin, lightly tapping his fingers on the table.<br/>
Akaashi turned to him with a small smile, “Hey.” He leaned in closer to Bokuto, ever so slightly bumping their elbows together.<br/>
Bokuto giggled a bit and bumped back, “Do you wanna hang out at lunch?” He leaned in further.<br/>
Akaashi smiled more, bumping again, a bit harder this time. “Sure, you have a spot in mind?” He was going to lean in closer, but he decided against it.<br/>
Bokuto mimicked the elbow movement, matching Akaashi’s force. “Perhaps, the back of the school is what I was thinking, unless you had another in mind.” He leaned in more, but jumped a bit when their noses bumped, and pulled back a bit with a nervous smile.<br/>
Akaashi swallowed and forced a smile, “Back of the school is fine, I know how much you like to run away before the track team catches us.” He let out a soft laugh.<br/>
“It makes me feel like a superhero!” Bokuto giggled, carefully reaching over, tapping his finger on Akaashi's hand. He just barely began to slide his fingers interlocked with Akaashi’s when they were very rudely interrupted.<br/>
“Bokuto, Akaashi, eyes at the board, please focus on today’s lesson.” Their teacher looked to them, tapping their marker on the board.<br/>
“Y-Yes sensei.” Akaashi mumbled, looking down and grabbing his pencil and paper.<br/>
… </p>
<p>	Lunch was nothing special, neither was practice. Everything went as usual, which for Akaashi was great! That just meant that the sooner things ended the sooner he could get back to his apartment, he had a lot of stuff to do today, afterall.<br/>
He stretched as he headed to the locker room, making a mental list. He had paperwork, rent, schoolwork, and a dinner to plan since his family was coming to town next week. He came back to reality, he must be in more of a hurry than he realized, he had already gotten into his home clothes while everyone else was only about halfway done.<br/>
“You in a hurry, Akaashi?” Bokuto looked over, “You’re usually not this fast.”<br/>
Akaashi cleared his throat and nodded, “I have a lot of stuff to do today, sorry if I seemed kind of out of it, or something..”<br/>
“Not at all! I was just curious is all.” Bokuto smiled to him and laughed a bit.<br/>
Akaashi let out a small nervous laugh, trying to pry his eyes away from Bokuto as he went back to changing. Which was practically impossible, but he managed.<br/>
Akaashi stretched and slung his bag back over his shoulder, dusting off his sweater he’d packed earlier. “See you later, guys.” He began to walk off towards the exit.<br/>
“See ya.” Konoha waved as Akaashi left.<br/>
… </p>
<p>	Akaashi’s breath hitched as he turned the page, how much did he self insert into these books again? He seemed to be surely making a habit of it by now, admittedly imagining risque scenarios in a book as you and your upperclassmen wasn’t the most guilt-free of habits, but it was a habit nonetheless.<br/>
He laid on his bed, his reading glasses rested comfortably on the bridge of his nose, Akaashi pushed them up slightly and continued. He blinked once, then twice, then again. He felt a hand, his hand, ever so slowly reaching down.<br/>
He jumped as he heard the doorbell rang.<br/>
Who could that be? He didn’t have any plans, perhaps it was the postman, he believed he still had a package or two before the one he’d ordered just this morning would arrive. Or maybe it was his landlord, coming to discuss rent and/or renewing the lease.<br/>
Well he wouldn’t figure out just sitting here, he best get up and check.<br/>
So he did.<br/>
He got up and walked over to the door, but no one was there. Ah silly him, always getting scared over nothing. He looked down, yep, there was the package. He whipped out his phone and checked, all the others were delivered except the one from this morning, so he must’ve been right. That made sense, his landlord wouldn’t be coming till a bit later after all. He picked up the box and went back inside, closing the door behind him with a sigh. He placed it on the counter and opened it with a cheeky grin.<br/>
Might as well fix himself a grin now just to try it, right?<br/>
…<br/>
Akaashi yawned as the sun had begun to further set. He looked out his window at the sky, it was beautiful. The golden beams hit against his face and sent a calming sensation down his body. Towards the top of the sky it was still a nice baby blue, with hints of the dark variety peeking through little fluffy clouds. And near the bottom, pinks, reds, and bright oranges all mixed together and drifted about through the sky’s horizon.<br/>
He sipped the last bit of wine in his cup and looked over to his phone as it buzzed once again. Him and Kanaya had been texting on and off throughout the day, and now that he’d gotten out of school it was easier.</p>
<p>	cool kidd kanaya at 6:37 pm</p>
<p>	Maybe I should go to bed ?? ? 🤨</p>
<p>	💋Pretty Akaashi💋 at 6:37 pm</p>
<p>	Well for one, with how little sleep you get probably. But also: Ew, you go to bed at 7??</p>
<p>	cool kidd kanaya at 6:37 pm</p>
<p>	No, and I think that might be my problem.</p>
<p>       💋Pretty Akaashi💋 at 6:38 pm</p>
<p>	You should consider therapy yk.</p>
<p>        cool kidd kanaya at 6:38 pm</p>
<p>        Already am. 😻</p>
<p>       💋Pretty Akaashi💋 at 6:39 pm</p>
<p>        HAHA! 💔</p>
<p>        Akaashi laughed a bit off-screen, setting his phone down on the bed-side drawer next to him. He stretched out his back and twisted back and forth, letting out a relieved sigh. He swayed his back and forth to the song he’d been listening to on repeat.<br/>
Singing shes a shes a lady, and I am just a line without a-<br/>
Ricky Montgomery supremacy?<br/>
Ricky Montgomery supremacy.<br/>
He grabbed his laptop, opening it up on his knees.<br/>
Dear tumblr, he wrote.<br/>
Today life was kind of annoying, but nothing too bad. I got to stare at my crush shirtless in a locker room, which is both life-changing and also simultaneously ruining my life. So thank you, random god out there who decided to make that my fate, I applaud your work!<br/>
He also tried to hold my hand, and I am beginning to wonder if I’m going crazy because I 100% think I am.<br/>
Sincerely, an anonymous blue-jay, just trying to fly.<br/>
That last bit was cheesy, but Akaashi didn’t mind too much, and pressed post anyways. He closed his laptop and set it down on his bed. He got up, he had a date with some Mitski music and Titanic, a promise that he had to fulfil given to him by his past self. Sometimes past Akaashi shouldn’t be allowed to make decisions, particularly ones that involve crying one’s eyes out to sappy movies about boats.<br/>
… </p>
<p>Akaashi sobbed as he looked at the TV screen, pathetically singing. “L-Look at you s-strawberry b-b-blonde..!” He sobbed again, rubbing his eyes as he set the box of takeout noodles on the coffee table. He sniffled as the credits played, loudly crying as ‘Brand New City’ started blasting next to him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is originally written in a google doc, so if any formatting is iffy im so sorry!! &lt;3 hope you all enjoy</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>